UHF
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After having a one to many bad concerts, Dodger and his band, along with his friend George, start a job at a Television station hoping they'll make it into the world.
1. Chapter 1

A band was being played at a concert today, the band concert a brownish-gray anthropomorphic dog on guitar, an orange looking tom cat on drums, and a slender jack russell as the lead singer

They've just finished with another song and have wrapped up for the night.

Dodger: That about does it, thank you for listening and good night!

The audiences said nothing, most of them were very bored, one cough and the other booed at them.

Tramp: Well that could have gone better.

Dodger: Oh no, they "loved" our gig.

Thomas: What makes you say that?

Dodger: They gave us a fruit.

He hold up an apple, which looked a little bruised.

Tramp: Better the wall than our face, I guess.

Thomas: What happen? We used to have so much fun and we at least had some fans.

Dodger: Beats me. I mean I can handle a disappointing crowd, but it seems like no one wants to deal with us anymore. Everytime I get a phone call it's always a call for an end of a deal.

They all sighed.

Dodger: Man this sucks! I feel like I'm letting you and my family down! When we first started this, we were at least having fun and staying alive, now it's just like nobody cares anymore. I almost can't provide for my wife and child.

Tramp: What about that other job you having right now selling records and tapes?

Dodger: It's alright, but it's just as bad as our gig. The only decent amount money I got was selling that turnstyle and record to Tito.

Thomas: How much?

Dodger: About $1,500. At least he attract a good amount of crowd. Here.

Dodger had some of the money that Tito gave him.

Tramp: Nah, man. You keep it, it's your money.

Dodger: But you guys deserve some, too. It's not right that I get have some and leave you with nothing.

Thomas: It's alright Dodger. We're not homeless, we got our families helping us out too. Beside you need it more than us, so keep it.

Dodger: It still doesn't feel right. I mean you guys are like my second family and I can't even pay you as much anymore.

Tramp: We'll be fine, having you is enough payment for us.

Dodger: Thanks. You're the best.

Thomas: Well, I think it's time we head home. Our wives and kids will probably want to hear about our day. See ya.

Dodger: Take care.

Tramp: Oh and Dodger. Don't ever lose hope. You never know, we get lucky and have another hit someday, and if not, at least we still have each other.

As Dodger was making his way to his apartment, he saw a light brown Chihuahua with red hair.

?: Hey, Dodger my man! Thank you so much for selling me that DJ set and those records, they really helped me out big time!

Dodger: Thanks, Tito. At least I have one satisfying person for the night.

Tito: Hey you got any other records you not using much?

Dodger: I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that. See ya.

?: Dad!

A little orange kitten with red and blue shirt came running into his dad's arms.

Dodger: Hey kid! How's my favorite son?

Oliver: I'm great. Look I made this for you in art class.

It was picture of Oliver and his dad with the band, with Oliver as the singer.

Dodger: Wow, that's actually nice. Like what you did to my face. Did Mom help you with it?

?: Nope, he did it by himself.

A brown slender Saluki was standing by the hall with some papers in her hand.

Dodger laid a kiss on her hand.

?: Just the hand?

He chuckled and give her another one on the lips.

Dodger: What am I going to do you with you, Rita?

Rita: Oliver wanted to make you smiled and he thought about your band, and made it for you.

Dodger: Thanks, kid. You really did a good job.

Oliver and Dodger went in for a hug.

Dodger: I'm just sorry I can't provide much for you or Rita.

Oliver: It's okay, dad. I'm just happy to have you. Hey, tomorrow's Saturday, can we go to the park, tomorrow?

Dodger: With your favorite bike?

They hugged again.

Dodger: Well anything you like for supper tonight?

Oliver: Hmm… Surprise me.

Dodger: Alright, is it alright if I talk to your mother real quick?

Oliver: Sure.

Oliver went to his room, while Dodger just look at the picture and smiled.

Rita: Another rough night?

Dodger: Ding, ding, ding, you're right! And here you win a bruised apple from me!

Rita: Well, I guess I put on my desk Monday.

Dodger just chuckled, and sighed.

Dodger: You know everyday when I have a terrible day, I always look forward on coming home to you and the kid. I swear if you or the kid were never born I probably would have end up looking worse than before.

Rita just planned a kiss on Dodger's cheek.

Rita: Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you'll get your big chance someday.

Dodger: I know, but it just sucks. I mean I've got you and the kid and with the way things are going I can't help out that much in terms of money. I can't buy you nice flowers as much or take you out to a fancy dinner! You deserve something for helping me out so much!

Rita: Honey, you know I don't need anything fancy to prove you love me. You working hard enough to help me and Oliver out is all I need to prove you love us. I still have my ring that you've work so hard to get for our wedding and remember the necklace I wanted that you gave for me for my birthday.

Dodger: Yeah, 24-hours of playing and working so hard at a music store, it was tiring, but that was a promise I made to myself, because I love you and it was worth it, I still remember all the tight squeeze you gave me and the squeal when I gave it to you.

Rita (Blushing): Well, it was just so surprising. I didn't actually think you get for me. But while I love the necklace, I still love you more than any necklace, and every time I wear it, I'm thinking about you.

Dodger: That's how I feel about this microphone. You also had to work hard at a fast food place non-stop to get this for me.

Rita: Eh, don't remind me. I had to keep telling myself I'm doing this for you to stay in that hell. But it was worth to see you smiling for so long. You hadn't smile like that until you surprised Oliver with a bike you gave him for Christmas.

Dodger: 'We' gave him, because we both had to work hard to come up with the money, but you're right I was smiling non-stop, because he was happy, and I was so proud of myself, and you of course. *sigh* But now I feel like crap.

Rita gently gave him a backrub.

Rita: I know. But Dodge. Don't forget we're in this together. We'll get through, somehow.

Dodger gave a small smile.

Dodger: Thanks dear. You're always the best.

They sheared another kiss.

Dodger: You know, I still have the money Tito gave me for the DJ set and records. I know it's not your most favorite place, but would like to join Oliver and I for a family lunch at that Burger joint by the park, and catch up with our friend George?

Rita: Hmm… sure. It would nice to spend time with each other. Uh…

Dodger: Let me guess, Pizza for dinner, again?

Rita: Yes. Pepporine!

Dodger: I know you by now!

Rita just chuckled and sighed. She also hoped things will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

Dodger: Alright, alright. Cool it down!

Standing by the front was a poodle with baby blue hair and a bow, thin type. While Dodger was not good friends with her he admits he sometimes has a soft side for her.

Dodger: Well, this is a surprise, I guess you finally learn that you want to be the "losers" too.

Georgette: Har, har. Listen, as much as it pains me to ask. I need help. May I come in?

Dodger: Wow, even more surprises. Must be my birthday.

Georgette: Whatever, I'm just wasting your time it seems.

Dodger: Now wait minute, I didn't say you can go. You're still technically a friend of ours, even if you don't agree. Come on in, and I'll see what I can do for you.

Georgette let herself in.

Georgette: Just make it quick. I don't want too many people knowing that I came in here.

Dodger: Still self centered as always.

Georgette: And you're still a smart-ass, so what's your point?

Dodger: Touche. So what I can help you with?

Georgette: I'll cut right to the chase, next week it's the wedding anniversary between me and Tito, and Tito explained to me that he's going to try to find a place to reserved just for us and a few of our friends. I want to find a song to sing to him to explain how much he means to me. I thought you might have the kind of song he might like.

Dodger: Well, what type are you looking for?

Georgette: Well, I know he usually like the upbeat type of music. I usually like it for parties, but I like more of a romantic smooth type of music, especially for this occasion.

Dodger: Then I know a good band that has both.

He went out to the back for about 3 minutes and came back with two records.

Dodger: I have two records of a popular band the Beatles. They have great melodies and lyrics. They do both upbeat and smooth music. Perfect for anyone that you love.

Georgette: I remember the Beatles, they were one of first bands I've listened too as a kid. My father would sing to me one of their songs to cheer me up.

Dodger: Yeah, they were also an inspiration for me.

Georgette notice Dodger getting a little misty eye after talking about the Beatles.

Georgette: So, how's the band doing?

Dodger: Not so hot. Still gets a bad rep around here and everywhere else. At least you still have a job with the talent show. When's the next one, anyway?

Georgette: Actually, there's not going to be one this year. After a big commission last year they've decided that they're going hang low for now. So now I'm out of a job.

Dodger: So, you looking for another job or something?

Georgette: I'm trying. Believe or not, before I went as a contestant on a talent show, I was also thinking about being a news reporter. Feeling that the world needed to see a beautiful poodle.

Dodger was trying his best not to snicker.

Georgette: I've multiple networking station, but no one wants anything to with me, thinking I had something to do with the commission of the talent show.

Dodger: That's stupid!

Georgette: Hmmph. Would you have said the same thing if you never met me?

Dodger: …

Georgette: No worries. I guess I'll just have to hang low myself and find some odd jobs. How much are these by the way?

Dodger: Well if you buy both it's $60, if you buy one of the two it'll be $30, but I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you buy both for $30 and try them out, if you don't like them then I'll give you your money back, if you like them then you can pay me the other 30 after the party.

Georgette made the purchase and handed Dodger three $10 bills.

Dodger: Oh, and Georgette!

She stopped and turned her head.

Dodger: Don't tell anyone this, but I hope you make it into the news world. It's not fair that you're considered part of the blame.

Georgette: Well… Don't tell anyone this, but I hope you and your band makes it to the top, because between you and me, you're the only decent band that's out there right now.

Later Dodger took Oliver to the park on his bike as promise, Rita follow them as well. It wasn't much, but neither of them complained, as long as they have each other. They took a walk from the park and later went to Big Edda's Burger Joint for some lunch.

Dodger: Hey Bob!

A white human with a worker uniform turned around and smiled.

Bob: Hey, Dodger. How's our regular customer doing?

Dodger: Eh, hanging in there to say the least. Um…

Dodger pointed Bob to a person staring at the grill.

Bob: Ugh, not again. Hey George. George? GEORGE!

George: AH!

Bob: Were you daydreaming again?

George: Uh no, I was just admiring how shining and clean this grill is.

Bob: Come on George, were a little busy here. Why don't take our friends order, while I prepare the food.

George turned and notice Dodger, Rita, and Oliver.

George: Hey, Dodger! How's life going?

Oliver: Crappy.

Rita: Oliver!

Dodger: Were you letting your imagination run with you again?

George: No.

Dodger: …

George: Yes.

Dodger: I remember you were so bad with that in high school, that it still amazes me that you were able to graduate.

George: I know, I just can't help it! You know, whenever I see something, I immediately get an idea running through to me. You must feel that way too when it comes to your music.

Dodger: Can't argue there.

Rita: But your imagination is costing you and Bob job after job after job.

Bob: Thank you!

Rita: You need to find some type of job that'll let you use as much of your imagination as you can.

George: That's what Teri says too. But don't you worry, one day they'll be sorry. One morning someone will wake up and realized that they've made a mistake of firing me, because I got that imagination. So what can I get for you guys?

Dodger: Just some decaf coffee will be fine.

Rita: Uh… I'll take a burger, with some onions and lettuce, and a medium Pepsi.

Oliver: I'll take a plain cheese burger, with some fries, and a medium Root Beer.

George: Alright. All of that will cost you, $19.50.

Dodger pulled out a $20, and got $.50 of change.

Unfortunately, George left the fries too long in the frier which resulted in him and Bob getting fired, again. Luckily Dodger, Oliver, and Rita still got their food.

Later when the family returned home, they found Tramp, with his wife, Lady, a brown cocker spaniel; and Thomas with his wife, Duchess, a white grown cat.

Dodger: What are you guys doing here?

Tramp: Well it's been awhile since we've hanged out, and we were a little worried about you.

Thomas: We thought to come over and just talk and have some fun, and our wives wanted to see you, too. You're not busy, are you?

Dodger: Nah. Come on in. It would nice to just sit and hang out like old times.

The gang was at the living room and Rita offered each of them some tea or coffee.

Tramp: So how was your day?

Dodger: Well I can't complain. I had a good time with the kid and my wife. Just some fresh air is all I needed. We saw George and he got fired, again.

Thomas: Imagination?

Dodger: Yep.

Tramp: Hphm. He really needs to find a job where his imagination would help instead of hurting him.

Rita: Thank you!

Dodger: What about you Duchess, still working on the dresses for your customers?

Duchess: Oh, yes. I have our little artist Toulouse and Berlioz helping us with the design, you should see them, they're really good.

Thomas: We even have a few her friends helping her sewing the dresses and she wants to make a costume for us at our next concert.

Dodger: Well that's nice, but lets face it, I don't think there's going to be a next concert.

Duchess: Oh, but I love your music. It was your band, that I met Thomas. Remember that song, you sang when I first entered the cafe?

Thomas: How can I forget, "Such a Groovy Guy." I even remember the kids laughing at the song after was done, and you just giggled, that caught my attention, but I didn't you go for a guy like me.

Dodger: What about you Lady? How've you been holding up.

Lady: Not so good. My boss just file bankruptcy again for his T.V. station and now all I can do is just wait and see what's going to happen, but it's probably going to be more bad news.

Dodger: I'm sorry to hear that.

Lady: It's alright. If something happens then I'll do what your wife is doing and just start teaching little kids.

Rita: Think you can handle some screaming and crying from these students, it's not always so easy.

Lady: I have four kids we have right now and one of them is a troublemaker. I think I could handle it.

*Ding-Dong*

Rita: I'll get it.

She walked up to the front door to spot Georgette.

Rita: Hey, Georgette.

Georgette: Hello, Rita. Still looks like you could use a few make overs.

Rita just rolled her eyes.

Georgette: Oh well, everyone has their own way of dressing up I guess. Anyway, is your husband here?

Rita: He's at the living room with his pals.

Georgette: Oh. Well I don't stay too long, my husband his working at a party playing his music and I wanted to thank your husband by inviting you, him, and the kid to our wedding anniversary, it starts Friday at 7:00. Here you go.

Rita: Oh, thanks. Are you sure you wouldn't want to come in for a little bit? We just go to my room and talk for bit.

Georgette: You don't mind?

Rita: Nah. It's been awhile since we've had a girl chat. Come on in.

Oliver: Hi, Auntie Georgette.

Georgette: Hello Oliver.

Dodger: Hey Georgette. You remember the band, right?

Georgette: Of course. Still looks like they could use some freshen up, but I've seen worst.

Tramp: Everyone's a critic.

Georgette: Oh, I love this women's fur and her ears. They match really well if your fur.

Lady: Oh thank you. I'm Lady. I'm Tramp's wife.

Georgette: Please to meet you. You must tell me who does your grooming. I like to get nice on myself someday.

Lady: I actually do it myself. If you interested I can do it for you too whenever you're free.

Georgette: Thank you, I would love that. OH la-la, I love this dress as well. It just screams beautiful.

Duchess: You're too kind. My name's Duchess, I'm Thomas's wife.

Georgette: Duchess. I've heard of you. You run that famous dressing store in New York, and I hear you have one in Paris, right?

Duchess: It's true. Paris was my hometown, but my kids and I moved to New York to run the store and that's where I met my husband.

Georgette: I've always wanted to try on one of your dresses, but I don't have enough money to even buy one.

Duchess: Oh, well come down by my store sometime and we can come up with a dress at the right price and you can have it anyway you want.

Rita: I was about to take Georgette to my room for a little girl talk, any of you ladies want to join?

The husbands chuckled.

Dodger: Go ahead, you ladies could use some alone time. How about we have a little cook out today. I'll fire up the grill and see if we have any burgers or hot dogs.

Duchess: Oh, that's sounds nice.

While the ladies went to Rita's room to talk, Dodger and the boys went outside and start cooking.


	3. Patreon

Hey guys just a quick announcement I want to tell you guys a few things.

One: I have a YouTube channel, two of them, the main one is the one where I mostly do reviews, movie reviews, T.V show reviews, and Thomas and Friends season reviews.

The second one is mostly a gaming channel where I just do let's play of pretty much any sort of game whether they're new or old games.

And from both of them I have a and so far not much is happening. I've done my best to promote my as much as possible, and I figured why not also share it on fanfiction as well.

And I have good news if you want to go to my and donate a few dollars then you can get one or two things.

If you donate let's say between $1-10, then you'll get, if I can find a way somehow, to read the next chapter or a chapter of a new fanfiction story, I think I know a why in which I can do that, but I'll figure that out first, if you guys know how I can do that let me know.

Now if you more than $10 not only will you be able to see all of the new chapters and stories, but you'll also help me edited some of them and giving me your feedback. Yes you can help me out reviewing my work and edit any mistakes, which I'm sure they'll be a lot because I'm fast and it's a bit tough for me to read every single page and finding all the simple grammar mistakes.

So here's what I want you to do, if you do decide to donate, first I you'll need to click my page which I'll leave a link for you to copy and past, second if you don't have a all you have to do is sign up it's easy, and third, please comment either on this fanfic that you're reading from or on my private message broad, let me know if you are and how much money did you donate, that way I can keep track on who's donate and how much.

Also I want you guys to let me know if you do donate also let me know if you just want to read the Disney/Thomas crossover stories, or the Zootopia/Phoenix Wright stories, if you want to see all the new stories that'll be coming out soon?

If you don't have enough money, that's fine you don't have to donate if you don't want to, at the very least if you can, try and spread my YouTube Channel and my page around if you can.

Thanks for reading, again my and my YouTube Channels will be in this reading or at my profile page at the very least, and if you are donating let me know how much and what stories would like to see before it goes onto fanfiction.

Have a nice day guys. :)

: user?u=5460801

Main Channel: channel/UCqkVs5AWADYAQbQSAYT_3SQ

Gaming Channel: channel/UCpD5JVp6-dHEG7oRfNaE5g


End file.
